Who Knew
by artistic-soul24
Summary: Never in my life will I forget that moment. His forehead was against mine, and for the millionth time that day, he looked deep into my eyes. A songfic. Plz read & review!
1. That Moment

**Author's note: **Well, this was a one-shot that just kept getting longer and longer… so I decided to turn it into a short story. I hope y'all like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, only the plot and storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: That Moment

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_ah huh that's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_yeah huh that's right_

Never in my life will I forget that moment.

There I was, lying sprawled across his magnificent bed, completely naked and breathing hard. I had no idea in hell how I got there, but somehow I managed the feat. He was kneeling over me, one knee and arm on either side of me. His forehead was against mine, and for the millionth time that day, he looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered, breath ragged as well. His long hair hung down like a small curtain, tickling my collarbone. He leaned a little further to give me a soft kiss.

Part of me was ready. But another part of me screamed something else. I decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm scared," I told him in a quiet voice. My lip quivered slightly. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." My eyes widened and tears were welling up, but I pushed them back. He noticed.

Brushing his lips over my closed eyelids, he shifted positions and sat down beside me, legs dangling over the side of the bed. He motioned for me to sit up too.

"Don't be scared," he comforted, hand on my thigh. He rubbed my leg slowly, trying to think. "How about… " he trailed off.

I shuddered as his cool fingertips squeezed my knee gently. He looked over at me. "Let's not do this." He made to stand up.

I pulled him back down. "No, I want to do this." Taking his hand, I smiled. "Just… just show me how." I moved back to my earlier position, pulling him over with me.

He gave me just one more calculating look, and gave in. He kissed me again, running his hand through my hair. "I'll be gentle." He cupped a breast in his mouth.

"Wait." I took a deep breath. "Promise me you won't leave once we're done."

Giving me a nod and smile, he began kissing a trail down my stomach.

"No." I sat up. "Promise me first." He looked up, startled, and saw the fear in my eyes.

"I promise," he declared sincerely. He cupped my face in his hands, and pressed his nose against mine. "I guess I got a little too worked up to answer verbally the first time." He gave me the sheepish smile I loved. "You do that to me, you know."

I sighed contentedly. "So you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise." He looked into my eyes, full of lust and love. It was a powerful gaze, and I shivered under its weight.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him deeply. "I'm ready now." I grinned. "Now show me how."


	2. To Touch

**Author's note: **Please don't mind my mistakes. I wrote all this in about twenty minutes,

so no doubt its full of typos.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** To touch

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Coz they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Coz you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

We were sitting at the Gryfindor table the next day, when Harry brought it up.

"So, how's it going with-

"Shh! I don't want everyone to know!" I hissed, causing others around us to stare. Lowering my voice, I continued, "And, if you must know, its _fine."_

Ron, quiet the whole time, sniffed with disapproval. "You know, there's something about him that doesn't seem right-

I cut him off too. "Could it be that he happened to beat you to the punch?" Not waiting for an answer, I tucked in to my eggs and toast. Ron's face turned a peculiar shade of ruby.

The three of us ate in silence, until Harry cleared his throat. "You know, Mione, we only do this because we care about you." He gave me a sheepish smile, not unlike the one I received last night. "We just don't want to see you hurt. He doesn't have the best record, you know."

I stood up abruptly. There was no way in hell I was going to hear them question my relationship. And I told them so.

"I _really _don't feel like hearing this right now, guys. Nor ever, really." I stormed off, tossing my hair behind my shoulder. The two of them just stared at my retreating back.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_oh no no no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you a friend_

_I'd give anything_

"What are you _doing!_" I shouted happily, jostling as he ran with me on his back. "You better not drop me!"

He laughed, but said nothing, as he continued to run.

It was summer break, and he'd invited me to stay a week with him. My parents were in Peru, and had left me home alone, so I accepted. I was so glad to have this time with him. Now I could have him all to myself.

Without warning, he let go of me. I fell onto a heap of moss, face red with laughter.

"Didn't I tell you not to drop me?"

Grinning widely, he dropped to his knees and gave me a kiss. Then he hoisted me to my feet, and led me to the most beautiful place I'd ever seen.

A waterfall glittered in the sun before my eyes. I hadn't taken time to notice where we were before, but now I could see that this place was special. Emerald green grass sparkled with drops of dew. The sky was the prettiest hue of blue, and huge trees encircled the entire area. He took my hand, and pulled me to a patch of flowers off to the side.

"I thought you might like this place," he whispered, sitting me down in his lap. I shifted immediately, so I was straddling him instead.

"Its beautiful," I stated simply, giving him a long kiss. He wanted to deepen it, but I pulled away before he could. I rolled over so I was laying beside him.

He brushed a lock of hair from my face, frowning as it fell back down. I giggled; he looked like he was concentrating so hard. He glared at me in response, then laid back and stared up at the sky.

We were silent for the longest time, until I reached over and started unbuttoning his shirt. He glanced over at me curiously, but did nothing to stop me. Exposing his chest, I inhaled slowly, and ran a finger down the length of his torso.

He smiled encouragingly at me. "What are you doing?" he asked playfully. I said nothing as I began to draw pictures absent-mindedly on his chiseled abs.

This went on for about a minute or two, until I grew bored. Leaning my head down, I placed a kiss at the top of his jeans. He moaned openly, which I took as an invite to unzip them.

"What are you-

I took him into my mouth, and he shut up quickly. He sat up, watching as my head bobbed up and down to a set rhythm. He groaned appreciatively.

"Faster," he uttered, unable to form a completely sentence. I quickened the pace; he thrust his hips up in reaction. Tongue swirling around the hard member, I let my hands roam his muscular groin. At one point it was too much for him, and he came into my throat.

I swallowed automatically, watching his face contort into a state of happiness. I kissed my way up to his neck, laying on top of him.

He was still breathing hard, and his eyes were glazed over. I let him calm down, then gave him a loving stroke on the cheek.

He smiled broadly. "Not bad," he teased. He ran a hand once through my hair, then rolled me over so he was on top. I questioned him with my eyes, grinning.

"Now its _my _turn to touch," he murmured.


	3. Growing Apart

**Author's note: **Only one more chapter left! Once again, pardon my mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Growing Apart

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'Fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_But they knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who Knew_

It was towards the end of break now, and Ron, Harry, and I were all shopping in Diagon Alley for supplies for our final year. Ginny had tagged along, and now we stood looking at potion ingredients.

"So where's _he _right now?" Ginny asked, toying with a necklace around her neck. I glanced up from the weight set I was looking at.

"Probably at home getting ready for school's start," I shrugged, turning back.

"Mione?" she started. I looked up again curiously. "What will happen once you leave Hogwarts?" She now fingered a lock of her red hair. I shook my head.

"Its too early to tell." I faced her, stifling a yawn behind my hand. "I'll probably live with him."

Ginny gave me a look full of meaning, but I couldn't decipher it. "You should probably try to spend as much time as you can with him this term," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. I stared at her, but she didn't bother to explain. Instead, she gave me a soft look and hooked her arm with mine.

"Let's go find the boys," she chirped, pulling me out of the store.

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

My seventh year was complete hell. Between juggling classes and studying for the N.E.W.T.S., I had next to no time to spend with him. We grew apart, growing more and more distant with each other. Finally, one night, he sent an owl to my dorm.

The message shocked me.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Perhaps it would be best not to continue this relationship. It seems you've not enough time for me. My love for you has not faded, but it seems like yours has. Maybe some day this could work, but for now, we are no more._

I wanted to cry, but something inside me knew that was coming. I folded the letter back up carefully, then went to bed. I was miserable.

I replayed every memory I had of him that night. I was determined to remember all that happened between us. Those memories were all I had of our times together now.

Because now I could not have him.


	4. Farewell

**Author's note: **Finally, I'm done! This short-fic was just a little longer than I wanted it, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Thank you to those who reviewed!

Chapter 4: Farewell

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Coz they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

That rest of the year was pretty hard for me. I passed all my N.E.W.T.s with flying colors. I was able to spend a lot of time with Ron and Harry. I managed without him well enough. It was difficult, yes, but I survived. I wasn't happy, but I made it.

I'll never forget that last kiss. It was sort of an odd moment, really. I was about to step on to the Hogwart's express when I felt a hand press against the small of my back. My head whipped around; I lost my balance. But he caught me. I guess I can't really give him _all _the credit. Part of it was due to his super-fast seeker reflexes. His muscular arms cradled me to his chest, where he looked down at me with the sweetest of expressions.

"Just came to say goodbye," he whispered smoothly, causing my heart to stop. I could never figure out how he did that.

"Um, why?" I replied back, with just a smidge of confusion. After all, we _had _been broken up for a while.

In the midst of a swarm of Hogwarts students, he continued to hold me. "I've always regretted letting you go." He flashed me one of his brilliant smiles. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling back.

"Well, thanks for telling me just a _tad _bit too late." I shifted in his embrace, causing him to let me down. The position had wrinkled my skirt, and I took a moment to flatten it out.

"Well, I tried to but-

I cut him off. "I think its time to get on with our lives. Agreed?" Not waiting for a response, I turned and walked back toward the train.

I was stepping on when I felt his hand on my shoulder. Twirling around, I was intent on yelling at him. Instead, I found his mouth clamped on mine.

We stayed like that for the longest time, until he pulled away. Rubbing his forefinger lightly over my bottom lip, he bade me farewell and disappeared into another car of the train. I was stunned, unable to move, until a whistle began to blow. The signal for our departure. With a last fleeting glance toward the castle, I slid into my car just as the doors shut.

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darlin' who knew_

I shot up in bed, sweating from a near nightmare. Once again, _he _had entered my dreams. I wiped a hand across my forehead, eyes shut. I tried to remember what I had seen, but couldn't. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

I lay back into my pillows, rolling over on my side. A snoring Ron was beside me, oblivious to my pain. I ran a finger through his soft hair, smiling to myself. Just a few short years ago, it was _him _who was beside me in bed.

Ron stirred, but didn't wake. Leaning over, I planted a kiss on his right cheek and wrapped my arm around his waist. Who knew that just a few short years ago I would settle down with Ron? That I would fall in love with him instead? I closed my eyes. To this day, I never told Ron about that last kiss. But I cherished it. It was the one thing I had left to hold on to. But who knew that I would find someone better than _him_? That I would find someone who could love me better?

I pulled the comforter over my head and sighed. I felt a movement beside me, then an arm around my own waist. I snuggled closer to him, resting my forehead against his bare chest.

"How'd you know?" I whispered into his hardened torso, lips brushing against sensitive skin.

There was a moment of silence. Then, slowly, he answered, "I don't really know _how. _I guess I just did."

I sighed one last time. "I'm glad you did."

_My darlin' my darlin' who knew_

_My darlin' I miss you_

_My darlin' who knew_

_Who knew_


End file.
